living_life_as_a_game_through_and_throughfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Ultimatia/Quests
Main Quests Main Quest 1: Reach Level 5! Chapter: 3/50 (Chapter given/completed) Difficulty: F Objective One) Pick a weapon. Objective Two) Enter the Shadow Realm and gain experience. Description: P has given you your first quest to get you prepared for the inevitable Cataclysm. Level 5 will be nowhere near the level of strength you'll need to survive the Cataclysm but the purpose of the mission is to inspire a sense of pressure in you to get used to gaining experience and leveling in a short span of time. Reward: Choice of: 1) 1 Mortal Grade Reforging Crystal 2) 1 Mediocre Tier Elemental Affinity Stone 3) 1 Bad Tier Affinity Stone 4) Extra Break Time Main Quest 2: Reach Level 10! Chapter: 50/87 Degree of Completion: Technically Mythical, Actually Sub-Abysmal... Difficulty: D Objective One) Manifest Magic and enter the Pawn Stage (✘) Objective Two) Complete the Pawn Stage to the crest of perfection. (✘) Description: These will only get more and more difficult as your journey through the higher and higher summits of cultivation. The Cataclysm waits for no one — well that's not entirely true… you could certainly delay the arrival of the Cataclysm if you opt out of accepting any of the other rewards granted by completing Main Quests; though you'd be essentially inviting disaster by doing so, it's still an option… — thus you need to keep improving lest you find yourself ill-prepared to tackle the final battle and come out victorious. Punishment: Halves the time allotted for Main Quest 3 Main Quest 3: Reach Level 15! Chapter: 87/92 Degree of Completion: Excellent Difficulty: C Objective One) Seamlessly Integrate Magic with your entire musculoskeletal system and reach the cusp of perfection within the Soldier Stage. (✔) Description: I shouldn't have to reemphasize the importance of these Main Quest, but in case you forgot... Your standing and the probability of your survival in the subsequent stages of the Cataclysm will degrade if don't complete these quests and make use of your break time. Most chosen are at least at the Soldier Stage by now, and though you're clearly set on a path that requires "patience" try to keep up... All the remaining Stages of the Cataclysm won't be as easy and safe as the First Stage. Reward: Choice of: 1) 1 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal 2) 1 Good Tier Elemental Affinity Stone 3) 1 Mediocre Tier Affinity Stone Bonus: Choice of: 1) Extra Break Time 2) Mid-tier Mortal Pseudo Core equivalent worth of Fragmented Grandmist Main Quest 4: Reach Level 20! Chapter: 92/112 Degree of Completion: Legendary Difficulty: B Objective One) Seamlessly Integrate Magic with all the bone marrow in your body and transform the quality of your blood thereafter. (✔) Description: Ay! You're halfway through the Mortal Realm with just three more Stages to go! You better pick up the pace though, as several of the more ridiculous competitors are vying for the number one spot to get the battle advantage in the Second Stage of the Cataclysm Reward: Choice of: 1) 1 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal 2) 1 Good Tier Elemental Affinity Stone 3) 1 Mediocre Tier Affinity Stone Bonus: Choice of: 1) Extra Break Time (10 Days) 2) Peak-tier Mortal Pseudo Core equivalent worth of Fragmented Grandmist Main Quest 5: Reach Level 25! Chapter: 112/154 Difficulty: A Objective One) Seamlessly Integrate Magic with all your visceral organs.(✔) Hidden Objective) Nurture your internal organs to the limit and achieve the true peak of the King Stage. (✔) Description: Now we’re talking! Hahahaha… Charge forth in this domineering manner and fuck your fellow chosen over! Stop their time and get as many advantages as you possibly can. If you’re fast enough, you might be able to extend this streak and thoroughly outclass them all! Reward: Choice of: 1) 1 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal 2) 2 Good Tier Elemental Affinity Stone 3) 1 Good Tier Affinity Stone Bonus: Choice of: 1) Extra Break Time (15 Days) 2) Mid-tier Mortal True Core equivalent worth of Fragmented Grandmist Main Quest 6: Reach Level 30! Chapter: 154/214 Difficulty: SSS Degree of Completion: TRANSCENDENTAL Objective) Cleanse your meridians and acupoints of postnatal filth to prepare for the Spirit Realm. (✔) Hidden Objective) Acquire Mythical Talent, connect 12 Heavenly Meridians and open 99 Acupoints. (✔) Hidden Objective) Acquire Perfect Talent, connect 20 Divine Meridians and open 108 Acupoints. (✔) Description: Yes, yes, yes! Keep going, lass! You’re THIS close to reaching the Transcendental record for fastest rise in Stage of cultivation. Don’t disappoint me now! Reward: Choice of: 1) 4 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal 2) 2 Excellent Tier Elemental Affinity Stone 3) 1 Excellent Tier Affinity Stone Bonus: Choice of: 1) 4 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal 2) Extra Break Time (1 Month) 3) 1 Spiritual Pillar of Fragmented Grandmist Main Quest 7: Enter The Spirit Realm! Chapter: 214/217 Spirit Grade Difficulty: F Degree of Completion: Mythical Objective) Reach the Transcendent Foundation Stage. (✔) Description: First off, that… was… epic! Persephone’s “wowzers” aren’t even close to good enough praise! Don’t stop! Ascend higher and higher! Become a god, strive for victory! HAHAHAHA… Oh, I should probably also mention, were taking off the baby wheels. Not that you need them, Miss Perfection, but the only way you’re getting break time from now is through rewards; no more stacking time from previous Main Quests! Things are ramping up in preparation for confrontation to so quickly grow, lest you fall in the incoming war... Deadline: 80 Days (Locked via Break Time: ~11 Days) Reward: Goldfinger Evolution (Skill System Overhaul) + 1 Cultivation Method of Spirit Grade (Any type) Bonus: Choice of: 1) 4 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal 2) Extra Break Time (1 Month) 3) 5 Spiritual Pillar of Fragmented Grandmist Main Quest 8: Begin The Collapse! Chapter: 217/??? Spirit Grade Difficulty: D Objective) Reach the Foundation Collapse Stage Description: Hooray! No longer are you resigned to the status of a pitiful Mortal. You’ve unlocked your Spiritual Sea and Upper Dantian and can now build up a foundation to gain immortality! As always, strive for perfection; though it doesn’t seem like you need me to tell you that~ Deadline: 160 Days (Locked via Break Time: ~8.5 Days) Side Quests Side Quest 1: Elegant Return Chapter: 3/??? Difficulty: (Incomprehensible to the user) SSS Divine-tier Objective 1) Storm back up to the ninth layer of Heaven and take revenge for yourself. Objective 2) Reunite with your previous master. Optional Objective 1) Take revenge while wearing your beginner armor set. Optional Objective 2) Prove your strength by taking revenge with only Time and Space powers. Description: They tried to put you down, but like a phoenix rising from the ashes, you rebelled against Heaven's fate and now want revenge. Climb back up the martial ranks of cultivation and deal the same fate that was dealt to you by Sublime Council of Heavenly Sovereigns. Side Quest 2: Get More Clothes! Chapter: 6/7 Difficulty: F< Objective One) Leave your Domain (house). ✔ Objective Two) Buy more sets of clothes for your new female form. ✔ Optional Objective 1) Buy at least seven sets of clothes. ✔ Description: P has given you a quest to resolve your most immediate problem, as well as to get you accustomed to behaving less reclusively. You better learn to deal with others, both intelligent and unintelligent, quickly as your encounters will lead to more interactions throughout your ascension to power! Rewards: *Grimoire of Smithy: Basic Forging (Redeemed in Chapter 23) Description: Teaches the user the utter basics of crafting armaments to the user. Builds up a perfect foundation up to Level 5 in the Forging Skill. *Crafting Tree: Mortal Bullet (Requires Forging) (Redeemed in Chapter 23) Side Quest 3: VS Ice Chapter: 23/172 (Initial) Difficulty: C/B (Final) Difficulty: S Degree of Completion: Excellent Objective One) Defeat Jane. (✔) Optional Objective 1) Win by using only Time powers. (✔) Optional Objective 2) Defeat any other Martial Soldiers who are of Ice alignment. (✔) Hidden Objective 1) Defeat any other Martial Warriors who are of Ice alignment. (✔) Hidden Objective 2) Defeat any other Martial Kings who are of Ice alignment. (✔) Hidden Objective 3) Defeat any other Martial Saints who are of Ice alignment. (✔) (Initial) Description: Along the road to ascension you will be facing all sorts of enemies. Consequently, all manner of energies and styles will be thrust your way. Go out there and claim dominance over Ice! (Final) Description: Wowzers~ bullying your senior after surpassing her cultivation rank? I’d expect nothing less from a demon like yourself… Deadline: Unlimited (Completed upon finishing all primary Objectives) Reward: Ice-type Energy-Technique Integration Cube (Claimed/Used: Chapter ???) Bonus: 1 Pillar Of Ice Spirit True Qi (Claimed/Used: Chapter ???) Side Quest 4: Returning The Favor Chapter: 23/??? Difficulty: (Estimated Minimum) B Objective One) Find out who was behind your would-be kidnapping. Objective Two) Defeat the perpetrator. Optional Objective 1) Defeat the four would-be kidnappers as well. Optional Objective 2) Kill everyone involved or spare them all. Description: Hmph! No one gets away with messing with a mage; especially not a Time mage! Get stronger and avenge yourself! Deadline: Unlimited (Completed upon finishing all primary Objectives) Side Quest 5: Queen Of The Forest Chapter: 39/??? Difficulty: D/C Objective) Outrank all the other entities native to the "Forest of Beginnings." Optional Objective) Defeat the current ruler of the Forest of Beginnings before surpassing its rank. Description: Ay~ You made it to the Shadow Realm. Good for you… Now… Go out there and become the best of the best. Start small. As in… at one of the weakest zones in the Shadow Realm Dimension. Deadline: None Side Quest 6: Splunking The Mysterious Cave Chapter: 44/176 (Initial) Difficulty: (Estimated) B (Final) Spirit Grade Difficulty: F Degree of Completion: Mythical Objective) Fully explore the hidden cave system by the creek with the Forest of Beginnings. (✔) Optional Objective 1) Strip away all the goodies hidden away within the cave system. (✘) Optional Objective 2) Clear the quest before encountering people from the Societies of the Shadow Realm. (✔) (Initial) Description: P has given you a quest upon your discovery of the hidden cave system. First you found Graviton Bismanthium, then various other types of Bismanthium along the walls of your temporary cave home? Common sense dictates that where there is fertile lands, crops will grow, and a new ecosystem will come to life. You already knew it was odd that it was impossibly rare for just the standard Bismanthium to grow here, so after making this discovery, the complex nature of the situation became a bit more apperant. Surely there is something within the hidden cave system that is supplying energy to all the Bismanthium growing within. Go find that source and steal it for yourself! In this dog-eat-dog world, letting such treasures go unused will surely come back to haunt you! But be wary… fortune and calamity come hand in hand. (Final) Description: It was kind of a big ask, telling you to take ALL the treasures in this cave system, but all you had to do was get the ones visible and you didn’t even manage that! Che! For killing a Spirit Beast you get your mythical ranking, but it's a shame… You could have done better. Deadline: None Reward: 1 Spirit Grade Reforging Crystal (Claimed/Used: Chapter ???) Bonus: Seal of Yin and Yang (Claimed/Used: Chapter ???) Side Quest 7: An Inkling Remnant Of The Past Chapter: 44/176 Difficulty: Incomprehensible to the user Degree of Completion: TRANSCENDENTAL Objective) Make contact with that ghostly figure of your past. (✔) Optional Objective) Figure out why it appeared in the first place. (✔) (Initial) Description: Zhenlang, a figure you've not seen since your descent has appeared once more. There's no mistaking him as only he could flaunt around such peerlessly clean and soft white fur with blue highlights. Yet, his reappearance is just too sudden and unfathomable. How could he find you when you should essentially be erased from history in the cultivation world? More so, with less than a week elapsing! Moreover, seeing his body's state… an ominous feeling looms over your soul as the unthinkable crosses your mind. (Final) Description: Congrats, you now have more questions and no one to answer them for you~ On the flipside, at least Belle managed to make the most of this situation for you. Deadline: None Reward: Complete Primordial Ghost God Bloodline (Sealed) (Claimed/Used: Chapter 176) Bonus: Static Embryonic Vessel of Seraph (Contain’s Zhenlang’s soul) (Claimed/Used: Chapter 176) Side Quest 8: Immaculate Restoration Chapter: 100/??? Difficulty: Incomprehensible to the user Objective) Restore the ancient method to its original perfect state. Objective 2) Master the ancient method and bless the world with its glory. Description: Setting your sights on the lost and forgotten signature technique of an ancient immortal, this side quest was triggered. Deadline: None Side Quest 9: Let's Make A Deal~ Chapter: 134/140 Difficulty: S/SSS Objective) Follow through with the stranger's request and heal her friend. Description: As a Side Quest given by non-gods of the Cataclysm, the rewards and punishments for taking on this quest are entirely dependant on your interaction with the "Quest Giver." Only the Degree of Completion and Bonus Rewards will be handled by reward functions; the only rewards possible being a change to Chosen Standing... Deadline: None Side Quest 10: Save Tristan!!! Chapter: 152/157 Degree of Completion: Mythical Difficulty: SSS+ Objective) Stop Tristan from committing suicide. (✔) Optional Objective 1) Prevent his Dantian from exploding. (✔) Optional Objective 2) Restore his Dantian and heal him completely. (✔) Hidden Objective) Restore Tristan's Soul to perfect health. (✔) Description: After the day you've had, you've healed this guy with Spirit Realm methods as a King Stage practitioner. That's pretty insane if you ask me~ Reward: Choice of: 500g of Core Soul-Sapphires, Core Soul-Rubies, or Core Soul-Emeralds Bonus: Partial Divine Transmission: Soul Method Basics Side Quest 11: Defend And Conquer Chapter: 201/??? Spirit Grade Difficulty: D/C Objective 1) Escape from the Irelian Empire alive. Objective 2) Wage war against the Irelian Empire. Optional Objective 2) Join the Agrian Empire. Description: Oof, you’ve been marked! Good luck escaping the hordes of people that will no doubt be sent your way. You’ve not only made yourself an enemy of those close to Lipra for killing her, but the entire Irelian Empire will stop at nothing to kill you after seeing your appearance whilst donning the Infantile Wolf God Form. If you do make it out alive — I have no doubt you will, Miss ‘I can fly as a Mortal’ — It’d probably be in your best interest to join a faction and wage war against your enemies, lest they keep bothering you on your path... Deadline: Unlimited Chain Side Quests Chain Side Quest 1: Legacy Inheritor Chapter: 81/87 Degree of Completion: Perfect Difficulty: C → Incomprehensible to the user Objective) Reach the second story in the castle legacy trial (X) Optional Objective) Pass a substation legacy trial (✔) Description: The Cataclysm's First Stage for you has been determined to be this castle. Make the progenitor of this legacy proud and you might get some exclusive techniques or abilities! Hidden Objective) Earn a Cyan Ticket (✔) Hidden Objective) Transcend the limit of a legacy substation by earning a score above 100 (✔) Deadline: Once the First Stage of the Cataclysm ends. Reward: Chaos Energy Bonus: More… Chaos Energy; enough to completely excavate your hidden potential at the Mortal Stage and fill up 1 Chaos Seal. Punishment: The rate of time doubles outside of the Sky Seizing Castle until you leave. Current amount of time passed: 17 Days Hidden Quests Martial Arts Milestones Martial Arts Milestone #1 Chapter: 14 Difficulty: F Objective: Get any Martial Art to Level 5 ✔ Description: Congrats, you now qualify as a mortal martial artist. It's not much really, but hey, we all have to start somewhere, right? Here ya go! Hope this bad boy is put to good use~ Reward: Trash-tier Elemental Affinity Stone Martial Arts Milestone #2 Chapter: 73 Difficulty: D Degree of Completion: Excellent Objective: Get any Martial Art to D Grade ✔ Description: For a newbie like you, getting a Mortal Grade Martial Art to Level 17 in a short couple days is pretty impressive. It isn't anything heaven-shattering or the like, but even in the Shadow Realm, you need to be a genius to see such results. Reward: Elemental Energy-Technique Integration Cube Bonus: Integration Cube's Quality Increases to Origin Energy-Technique Integration Cube Martial Arts Milestone #3 Chapter: 153 Difficulty: S Degree of Completion: Mythical Objective: Get any Martial Art to S Grade ✔ Description: Very impressive… You’ve managed to train your Blade Art to the level suitable for Saints while only being a Warrior. But it would have been better if you fucking used the Energy-Technique Integration Cube earlier you idiot! Che! Fucking amateur... Reward: Origin Energy-Technique Integration Cube Bonus: Energy-Technique Sense Chef Milestones Chef Milestone #1 Chapter: 27 Difficulty: F Objective: Prepare any Low-tier Mortal Grade Meal ✔ Description: Congrats, you now qualify as a Mortal Chef. Oh? Your first dish was actually a breakfast item? Well… I guess you can have more recipes for that category then~ Reward: Crafting Tree: Mortal Breakfast (Redeemed Immediately) Chef's Rank Milestone #1 Chapter: 74 Difficulty: D Degree of Completion: Excellent Objective: Reach Basic-tier Proficiency in all Principles of Cooking ✔ Description: Very impressive to see someone enter the official ranks of chefs without even preparing 100 spiritual dishes… Of course, there have been many, many, …, many exceptional geniuses in the past that have become Basic chefs after creating their first spiritual meal, and those that have reached Perfect and Transcendental ratings have even established themselves as Novice Chefs after just one try... Reward: Cooking Skill: Magic Integration Bonus: Assortment of Mortal-tier Cooking Knives (Unenchanted) Smith Milestones Smith Milestone #1 Chapter: 39 Difficulty: F Objective: Forge any armament or piece of ammunition of Low-tier Mortal Grade✔ Description: Dirt Bullet? Nice choice~ Unfortunately, you already have all Mortal Grade Bullet Crafting Recipes in existence, so… What will we do for your reward? Oh! I know just the thing~ Reward: Beginner Forging Kit (Redeemed in Chapter 40) Smith Milestone #2 Chapter: 103 Difficulty: B Degree of Completion: Mythical Objective: Forge any armament or piece of ammunition of High-tier Mortal Grade✔ Description: Mhmm… Not only did you make a Peak-tier Mortal Grade Armament at Forging Level 13, but it's also almost at the Spirit Grade. Most of this can be attributed to the fact that you made the armor with materials of such high quality. But, we can't exactly deny the craftsmanship of the forging process applied. Reward: Septima Fire Fragment Bonus: Septima Fire Pith Smith Milestone #3 Chapter: 171 Difficulty: SSS+ Degree of Completion: Mythical Objective: Forge any armament or piece of ammunition of Low-tier Spirit Grade Description: Let’s just say it is very, very, …, very hard for a King Stage Practitioner to make Spirit Grade Ammunition; never mind actually armaments. Reward: Crafting Tree: Spirit Ammunition Bonus: Choice of: 10kgs of Fire Elemental Ore, Ice Elemental Ore, Lightning Elemental Ore… Smith Rank Milestone #1 Chapter: 103 Difficulty: D Degree of Completion: Excellent Objective: Reach Basic-tier Proficiency in all Principles of Forging✔ Description: Reaching Basic-tier Proficiency with a secondary occupation as a Soldier Stage Mage is just about par for the course, but considering the rate of your improvement, we'll boost your degree of completion to Excellent. It's not very often that you get to see a Soldier level master nearly all the principles of forging in just one session, after all. Reward: Supplementary Forging Principle: Sharpening Bonus: Spiritual Whetstone Smith Rank Milestone #2 Chapter: 171 Difficulty: SSS Degree of Completion: Excellent Objective: Reach the pinnacle of the Master Rank along the path of Forging✔ Description: Congrats, you’re now a godlike smith for those in the Mortal Realm. Sadly, the same can not be said for the higher Realms… Reward: Immortal Forging: From True to Truth Bonus: The Building Blocks Of Engravings: The First Step To Become Your Own Smith Enchanter Milestones Enchanter Milestone #1 Chapter: 69 Degree of Completion: Par Difficulty: F Objective: Inscribe any Enchantment of Low-tier Mortal Grade✔ Description: Would be Sub Par for the rarity of the final enchantment, but, because you went off the cuff and created the Enchantment without the guide of your Creeds — just your thoughts on an already completed Enchantment — the Degree of Completion was brought right back up to Par~ Reward: Inscriptionist Beginner Kit Bonus: Creed of Neutral Enchantments Enchanter Rank Milestone #1 Chapter: 119 Difficulty: D Degree of Completion: Par Objective: Reach Basic-tier Proficiency in all Principles of Enchanting✔ Description: It took you long enough to reach Basic Tier... Reward: Choice of all Mortal Grade Enchantments for one type of elemental energy Bonus: None; do better next time! Medic Milestones Medic Rank Milestone #1 Chapter: 156 Difficulty: SSS Degree of Completion: Excellent Objective: Reach the pinnacle of the Master Rank along any branch of medicine✔ Description: Mhmm… This is about par for the course considering you have a Talent for Medicine. But hey, you achieved a feat for Peak Phase Saints as a Peak Phase King, so... Reward: Acupoint: Spirits, The Soul, and Qi Bonus: Blueprint: Soulstichting Acupoint Needles. Forever Loyal Chapter: 24 Difficulty: Incalculable Objective One) Reach the highest level of affection with anyone. Optional Objective 1) Have said first person be a male. (✔) Optional Objective 2) have said first person be a female. (✗) Description: Whether it be through love, comradery, or just sharing the same interests, the relationships you build with people will be of critical importance throughout your journey. And, unless you plan to become the God of Solitude, you better make those positive relationships you build count. If by some miracle you, an antisocial borderline sociopath manages to complete this seemingly impossible task, I promise reaching this absolute peak will become less troublesome for the rest of your endeavors. Deadline: Unlimited (Completed upon finishing all primary Objectives) Reward: Affection Functions Unlocked (Redeemed Immediately) Soulbound Contract Chapter: 39 Difficulty: Incomprehensible to the user Objective: Establish a Soulbound Contract with any Demonic Beast Description: Upon drinking the blood of the user, the unborn "beast egg" before you has agreed to form a Soulbound Contract. Good luck nurturing your first life long beast companion. Reward: Basic Beast Rearing Manual (Redeemed in Chapter 41) First Blood/Demon Dawn Chapter: 39 Difficulty: F Objective) Kill something, anything (at Level 1 or higher) for the first time. Description: Oof, I know it can be tough. You know, killing something when you've been raised in a world that admonishes such actions. But hey, you know what? You'll be killing a lot now that you're destined to take part in the Cataclysm. Better get used to the action as it surely won't be the last time you'll be required to reap a life. Else, it'll be likely that you'll be the one to die when the time comes… Alternate Description: Heh, We all knew you would get around to doing the deed sooner rather than later… You, a demon, obviously wouldn't waste much time before finding an eyesore needing to be extinguished. Careful not to let your ruthlessness get in the way of your goals, as it would be a shame to see you fall before blossoming into the calamity your path is set for. Deadline: None Reward: Situational Augmentation; whatever the outcome of your first killing, what you need the most will be given. (Redeemed Immediately) A Legend In The Making Chapter: 54 Degree of Completion: Mythical Difficulty: Incalculable Objective One) Obtain a Degree of Completion Rating greater than or equal to Legendary standing. (✔) Description: Participants of the Cataclysm need to be geniuses and those that are geniuses among geniuses are generally the type to outlive the common fodder. Attaining Legendary Standing sets a certain standard, putting oneself at the baseline level for such a genius and thus promising a fruitful chance for coming out on top at the very end. Rewards: Degree of Completion Bonuses unlocked for quests that have yet to be completed (Redeemed Immediately) Bonus: First Stage Cataclysm Participation becomes optional. However, choosing to opt out will cause your standing to depreciate... (Never Redeemed) Elemental Newbie Chapter: 54 Degree of Completion: Mythical Difficulty: Dependant on the user Objective One) Reach Trash-Tier Affinity with any one elemental energy type. (✔) Description: In the path of cultivation it is important to keep oneself prepared for any and every kind of situation, and while it may be tempting to focus solely on one energy-source's path to advance in, it may not always be the best choice. As a Time Mage you'll naturally major in Time energy, but succeeding in cultivation with a secondary energy-type will redouble the versatility of your overall cultivation. Reward: Basic Flames Control Sutra Bonus: Blaze Black Spirit Art Manifesting Energy Fusion Chapter: 62 Degree of Completion: TRANSCENDENTAL Difficulty: Dependant on the user Objective One) Fuse two or more energy types for the first time. (✔) Description: Uh… Well, the prerecorded message for this quest was, and I quote, "Sometimes, having control over just one energy type at a time just isn't enough..." However, you haven't even come remotely close to reaching the limits of what you can currently achieve with your level of affinity; regardless of energy type! Bruh… you just set a new record, actually fusing fire and ice energies at the very first Stage of cultivation? Who are you trying to impress exactly? Reward: Innate Skill: Cold Flames (Redeemed Immediately) Bonus: Godking Gabriela's Book Of Ice And Fire Unorthodox Pioneer Chapter: 65 Degree of Completion: Excellent Difficulty: Dependant on the user Objective One) Reach Trash-Tier Affinity with any one Origin-tier energy type; discounting your major. (✔) Description: Wowzers~ To be honest, we all expected your first Origin-tier energy to reach Trash-tier to be Space. It only made sense given your equipment, but, these twists and turns you keep taking are highly entertaining, so I guess it doesn’t matter in the long run... Deadline: Unlimited (Completed upon finishing all primary Objective) Reward: Grimoire of Yin: Darkyin Cultivation Bonus: Choose between: One Negativity, Darkness, Softness, Lunar, ... , or Frigid Yin Magical Fragment (Peak Pawn) Adept Cultivation Master Chapter: 65 Degree of Completion: Legendary Difficulty: Dependant on the user. Objective One) Revise a cultivation technique correctly. (✔) Description: 10/10 points for revising a furnace cultivation technique into a proper cultivation technique. Bonus points for revising a Warrior Stage technique to one that can let Ice-type Practitioners reach the Spirit Realm. Deadline: Unlimited (Completed upon finishing all primary Objective) Reward: Bad-Tier Ice Affinity Stone Bonus: Pure Ice Magical Pseudo Core (Peak Soldier) The Start Of The Endgame… Chapter: 87 Degree of Completion: Perfect Difficulty: Dependant on the user Objective) Develop Affinity For Chaos. (✔) Description: Hacks! I call Hacks! It shouldn't have been this easy for you to achieve Chaos Affinity! What idiot gave you access to the Sky Seizing Castle? Oh, wait... Nevermind~ Reward: None; just the chance of gaining Chaos Requiem and the 9 Chaos Seals is reward enough… Bonus: Fuck off… Combat Genius Chapter: 109 Degree of Completion: Mythical Difficulty: Dependant on the user Objective One) Fight and defeat 100 opponents more than five phases ahead of you. (✔) Objective Two) Fight and defeat 1 opponent more than eleven phases ahead of you. (✔) Description: What dogshit luck you have! Are you fucking kidding me? What are the chances that you find the only Spirit Realm demonic beast within this forest at one of its weakest possible states? Reward: True Strength Probing Bonus: The first reward along with all the goodies left on the battlefield are reward enough, so… fuck off? Spellsmith Chapter: 180 Difficulty: SSS Degree of Completion: Perfect Objective: Alter the foundation of a Spell such that it may stand as its own separate ability (✔) Description: Really? I mean, I know it's just a trivial Translation Spell, but still… You’re pretty good, achieving such a feat in just a couple seconds~ Reward: Choice of: # Divine Transmission: Truths, Concepts, Insights, and Beyond # Divine Transmission: Translation (The Spell’s Complete Progression Path) Bonus: You may consult Persephone before choosing. Law Understanding Milestones Elemental Law Novice Chapter: 231 Spirit Grade Difficulty: C Degree of Completion: TRANSCENDENTAL Objective: Reach an Understanding of Rudimentary 100% with any Elemental Energy. Afterword: Congrats, your Understanding of Water is comparable to Core Formation Stage Cultivators that Major in Water. More impressive than that is that you managed to get it this high in under two weeks without assistance. No Goldfinger, nor teachers, nor Cultivation Method. Just the Seamless Water Steps, the Cloudrain Sector, the Profound River, and your own efforts in meditation. Reward: Leviathan Sovereign’s Sacred Water Scripture Bonus: 10 Spiritual Pillars of Water-type Energy (Claimed Chapter 232) Origin Law Novice Chapter: 234 Spirit Grade Difficulty: C Degree of Completion: TRANSCENDENTAL Objective: Reach an Understanding of Rudimentary 100% with any Origin Energy. Afterword: Unbelievable. It took you less than a half a day to raise your Understanding of Death from the level of an average Foundation Collapse Stage Cultivator to that of a Core Formation Stage Cultivator. Granted, you had the help of a literal incarnation of Death and a Cultivation Method provided by the Sky Seizing Castle’s Lord, but it’s still a record breaking achievement. Reward: Reaper Supreme’s Note on Death Bonus: Ancient Godslayer Fiend Essence Choice Quests Choice Quest 1: Choice Of Character Chapter: 16/22 Difficulty: D Choice 1) Remain loyal to your fateful companions and follow through with your promise. Choice 2) Capitulate and betray the expectations and relationships of the people you've met along your journey thus far. Description: Character and morality are as important to oneself as strength. Currently, you are like a blank sheet, essentially possessing no recognizable personality or moral character. What you choose to stand for and the type of person you choose to become will lead you down wildly different roads along the path of cultivation and the journey to ascension! Choose now and hold true to your choice as an unstable sense of self will cripple your later accomplishments should you be wishy-washy. Reward: Choice 3) Apathetic Demon: Uh… you didn’t really make a stand for your actions and no real resolve was manifest as a result. Thus, upon embarking the path of both God and Devil, neither was was an appropriate fit. Consequently… A *** ***** was placed in your soul regardless of the fact and you developed a “unique” core character to follow… Bound by neither the rules of Gods nor the limits of Devils, as an uncaring, unassuming, apathetic Demon, anything and everything is possible! No path of cultivation will restrict you on your journey and you may freely choose to practice any skill, orthodox or not. However, because all existing skills and abilities fall in this binary system of classification and you are not aligned with either, no skills are easier for you to learn. (Redeemed immediately) Choice 3) A Creed of Time enhancements, a Creed of Space enhancements, a Creed of Spacetime enhancements, Grimoire of Space: Spatial Meditation, Grimoire of Cooking: Saintly Chef, Grimoire of Smithy: Saintly Blacksmith. (Redeemed in Chapter 23) Choice Quest 2: Comeuppance Chapter: 39/??? Difficulty: Varies Choice 1) Kill just the one that got away. Choice 2) Make an entire species go extinct. Description: One does not simply ambush a demon and hope to get away with it; especially if they fail to kill the demon swiftly and surely. As an Apathetic Demon, it is your right to deal with this blatant impudence however you see fit. Sure, you could just let the dog that fucked off live the rest of its life in peace; or whatever is closest to peace for a single-digit level mutt as itself. But, you and I both know that shit ain't going to fly… You almost died, and though it was definitely your fault, it still stands that those failures instigated their demise. This is just a test to see how committed to the Demon path you are. Either way, it's just a another day to a demon like you... Choice Quest 3: Challenge Of One's Self Chapter: 98/98 Degree of Completion: Null Difficulty: Incalculable Choice 1) Devolve into further Sociopathy. Choice 2) Evolve to become Humane. Description: Only after confronting real life, even if treated as a game, will you better understand yourself. Although, this is an impossible choice for someone like you... Choice 2) Open Mind: For choosing to act against your intuition and evolving out of general negativity, you've made the first step to widening your horizons and expanding your point of view. While this might be of little consequence now, in the future, when perception and understanding become the main source of your power, having an Open Mind will reduce the number of pitfalls you encounter. Choice 2) ???: Forced, Power, Ancient, Manipulation, Choice? Soul, Emotion… Choice Quest 4: Adventurer's Dilemma Chapter: 109/109 Degree of Completion: Null Difficulty: B-SSS+ Choice 1) Ignore the danger you sense and take the risk (✔) Choice 2) Turn back now (X) Rewards: Choice 1) Secret: Here's some knowledge you'll probably appreciate~ Choice Quest 5: Expanding Contact Chapter: 131/132 Difficulty: Incalculable Choice 1) On occasion, when deemed appropriate, spread good fortune with others Choice 2) Keep to yourself and the people within your immediate circle of intimacy Description: Will you help Amy out of the "kindness" of your heart and sow a seed of karma? Or would you rather not bother with strangers and only help those who've helped you in the past or have their use immediately available? Choice 1) Increases the world's probability to survive future Cataclysmic Events by elevating the potential and power of the people you influence. However, you take the gamble of trusting others not to use the fortune granted onto them against you. Choice 1) Affection Function Upgrade: Universal Status Alert Cataclysm Quests Cataclysm Quest 1: Survive The Second Stage Chapter: 206/??? Spirit Grade Difficulty: D Objective) Stay alive until the Second Stage of the Cataclysm ends; or until the deadline expires. Description: Completing the Quest shouldn’t prove to be too difficult considering your evasive capabilities. But it would be in your best interests to put in the effort to not only survive, but thrive in impending conditions. Deadline: Varies; 240 Days Max Cataclysm Chain Quests Cataclysm Chain Quest 1: Vymling Slayer Chapter: 207 Difficulty: D* Objective 1) Kill 100,000 Vymlings (✔) Objective 2) Kill 500,000 Vymlings, ??? Description: Kill, Kill, Kill your way to victory! By the way the (*) that’s next to this Quest’s D* rating is due to the fact that theoretically Pawn Stage practitioners are able to complete this mission as Vymlings can only spawn up to level 10~ Deadline: Expires in conjunction with Cataclysm Quest 1 Cataclysm Stage Progression Stage 1: Chance At The Sky Seizing Legacy Rank Progression: 100 → 11 Details: Of the hundred chosen of the Cataclysm, Elizabeth moves straight to Rank 11 by the end of the first Cataclysm. Outstanding Achievements: Fusing Fire And Ice At The Mortal Stage (No Goldfinger Assistance), Gaining Affinity For Chaos (No Goldfinger Assistance) Ultimate Reward: Dimensional Upgrade (Inert → Spiritual) Details: Earth's spiritual climate is elevated to the point of raising Spirit Realm cultivators before the Second Stage descends. Essentially, buys time for the inhabitants of Earth to quickly rise in cultivation in preparation for later Cataclysm Stages. Stage 2: Opal Devil Invasion Rewards Claimed Unclaimed